Vampire Knight-Blue Rosed Blood
by WolfrainRena
Summary: Shiori and Kana arrive at Cross academy, nervous and afraid, though their worries have only begun whether it be mental or physical. What will happen in their new school? If you want more please review.
1. Chapter 1-The Arrival

The Arrival-

_The air it's so cold…why does it feel this way…I don't understand. He was just with me was he not? So cold…_

Cross Academy, the place they say is known for their privacy, since well it was an academy of some sorts, where a uniform was demanded. The school is also popular with the women, because of the infamous night class, they say the guys in the class are hot, though I do think they are highly exaggerating. This spring, I would be attending the academy for the very first time, which didn't bring me any happiness since I was sent away from my parents. They get fired a lot with cutbacks and what not, that they decided I needed a life with stability, so they sent me here to live on campus. Great…Just great…Why me?

"Shiori?" Kana calls to me since I had spaced out in the taxi driving Kana and I to Cross Academy, I had invited her to come since she didn't want me to leave her. I was kind of glad actually since I now knew somebody in the school, and plus now I wasn't the only new student.

"Sorry, Kana." I say as I look over to her, brushing my silver hair behind my ear as I smile.

"You're spacing out too much! You're not even paying any attention to me! It's hurtful ya know!" She says crossing her arms pouting.

"Aww…Come on Kana! I'm sorry!" I say as I hug her smiling. "You know you're my best friend." I say burying my face into her neck.

"AHH! Shiori you're suffocating me!" She says laughing before she hugs me back, "Okay you're forgiven, and after all we are roommates."

"Yeah, we are." I say pulling away before I see Cross Academy and its Gothic influence.

"Wow…It's amazing." Kana says staring in awe at it.

"It's not amazing…It's a school that's all." I say as I cross my arms sighing annoyed.

"Aww…Someone's grumpy…" She says poking my cheek.

"Of course I'm grumpy…I got taken away from my friends and my school, just to be placed in a new school. But at least I have you." I say looking over at her smiling.

"Yep, you have me." She says taking a hold of my hand holding it, she squeezes it lightly reassuringly.

As the car pulls up to the gates of the academy, Kana and I get out of the car grabbing our suitcases. I was so nervous and by the looks of Kana, she was nervous too, this place just didn't feel safe for some reason to me. But hey my parents wanted me to come here and I'd do anything to make them happy. I am so glad Kana is here or I'm pretty sure I would have backed out already and gone back home. _Geez…I'm a coward…Ugh…_

"I wonder what kind of school Cross Academy is…" Kana's voice breaks through my thoughts and I look over at her nodding some. I was curious as well, but there was only one way to find out.

We both started walking towards the school, our hands full with our suitcases but we kept reassuring each other on the way there. Finally, when we reach the school, we both look upon it with awe and fright, it was amazing and huge. We continued to walk though, our eyes focused on the front door of the academy, when we go inside we can see students moving around inside, some talking to each other and others heading to class. It was rather early so it was still the day class students' shift, so the night students wouldn't be coming out anytime soon. Kana and I walked to the headmaster's office and well…let's just say we were welcomed very merrily. It was so creepy…but at least the guy was nice. As we get our uniforms and room keys, we head out bidding farewell to the headmaster, since we wanted to get settled into our new room.

"Jeez…that guy kind of gave me a headache…" Kana says rubbing her head laughing some.

"Yeah but at least he's a nice guy…Just maybe too nice." I say as I walk with her to the day class dorms.

"I can't wait to make new friends…" She says smiling excitedly before she looks over to me. I was looking at the surroundings as we walked before my eyes made it over to the day class dorms. I was rather amazed by the size of the building, but I soon enough walk inside the building with Kana.

"I have no doubts you'll make new friends, since you're the nicest person I know." I say as I walk with her through the halls of the dorms looking for our room number. Finally after 10 minutes of searching we find it and go inside. She sighs some seeing the room was pretty big, with 2 beds, 2 dressers and 2 desks.

"Wow this school really is well prepared…" She says stunned.

"Yeah, no kidding. We even have our own bathroom." I say pointing to the door on my side of the room as I set my suitcases down beside the bed. I close my eyes laying down on the bed sighing, "Mmm…So soft…" I say before I open my eyes looking over to her. "We'll be fine here, I promise." I say smiling at her.


	2. Chapter 2-First Day

First Day-

_"__Darkness…Why is there so much darkness around me? Hmm? What's that?" I say sitting there on the ground in the darkness, a light appearing in front of me. I stand up walking towards it but suddenly blood spills in from the darkness. "Hm? Hello?" I call out before I see Kana walk out into the light covered in blood her eyes glowing red, my eyes widen and I back away. "K-Kana?"_

_"__Shiori…Come join me…It's so much fun…" She says in a cold voice even though she had a wicked smile on her face. She holds her hand out to me, it being covered in blood._

_"__NO!" I yell._

"Shiori, wake up!" Kana's voice breaks me from the nightmare. I wake up with a jolt sitting up quickly before I look over to Kana.

"K-Kana?" I say tears in my eyes as I see she is just her normal self.

"You looked like you were having a really bad dream…" She says softly before she sighs some. I hug her closing my eyes not wanting to lose her, since in her dream her friend was nowhere to be found.

"I did have a bad dream…Thank you for waking me up…" I say before I look over to her, then to the shining sun outside, "Its morning already?"

"Yep!" She says smiling as she stands up going over to her uniform that was hanging up and grabs it before she goes into the bathroom changing into it. She walks out a little while later looking at me. "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful as always, Kana." I say smiling before I stand up moving over to my own uniform grabbing it. I sigh, since I have always hated uniforms but I swallow my difference and walk into the bathroom changing. After a few moments, I walk out brushing my silver hair sighing, "Geez…My hair is such a mess…I must have tossed and turned a lot while I was sleeping.

"Yeah, you were. I heard you all night…you woke me up a few times actually." She says softly scratching her cheek.

"Sorry about that, I'll try not to do it again." I say as I finish brushing my hair. I look at myself in the mirror, the black in the uniform making my silver hair stand out, which made me feel kind of uncomfortable but I could handle it. My silver hair also made my sky blue eyes stand out, but that was nothing new, people always said I was weird because of my hair color, but I was born with it so I dealt with it. Suddenly, I feel her hand on mine and I blink as she starts to drag me out the door. "H-Hey Kana!"

"Come on we'll be late if you keep sulking at this rate." She says as she grabs our school bags and walks with us out of our dorm room starting down the hall. I stumbled behind her quietly before I smile some.

"Thank you Kana…" I say softly under my breath, I start walking with her more easily and start talking with her as we headed to class, talking really about how scary our first day was probably going to be.

When we got to class, everyone in the class stopped what they were doing and looked at us, which made my cheeks flare pink, Kana was the one who broke the silence.

"Hi there, my name is Kana Himoshi, it's a pleasure to meet you all." She says softly bowing her head before she looks to me, hinting for me to do the same. I bow as well before speaking.

"Hello, my name is Shiori Matsubo, it's a pleasure to meet you all as well." I say before I sit up straight.

Everyone sits there quietly for a few more seconds, looking at the both of us, which still made me feel pretty embarrassed, soon however, the students walk over starting to introduce themselves wondering who we were. The nervousness in my stomach dissipates as we talked, when the teacher walks in however, the students go to their desks, Kana and I find a place in the back and take a seat. Class was so confusing and hard so I was glad when it was finally over. After class, all the girls walk over to Kana and I, starting to talk with us for a bit before they head off to go to the night dorms. Kana and I, went with them however, just to see if the rumor of the night class was true, as we reached the gates of the night dorm we saw a huge crowd of girls, acting crazily trying to get into the night dorms.

"Geez…" I say as I see this before I go under a tree staying a safe distance away from the crowds.

Kana stayed with the group of girls, cheering for the night class to come out, I laugh watching her do this but it was a very quiet laugh. She waves to me and I wave back to her smiling as she does this excitedly, she looked happy which is all I want for her.

"EEEEEEEEEEAHHHHH!" The girls' voices ring through the entire campus as the night dorm gates open revealing the night class. The girls go ecstatic.

"Wow…I've never seen anyone act that way before to a boy…" I say covering my mouth trying not to laugh again at the insanity of the girls. But for some reason, when the night class comes out I feel something strange. My eyes look over the crowd at the night class seeing them move through the crowd slowly as the committee prevents the girls from getting closer to the night class. My eyes land on one of the men in the group of the night class, for some reason, I felt as though I knew him. His green eyes move over to meet mine and I freeze, he also freezes but only for a second before continuing onward. I look away shaking my head shivering, "Ugh…Now I have the shivers." I say sighing.

"Wow all those men were handsome! The rumors were totally true!" Kana says running over to me.

"Eh…I guess so." I say shrugging some.

"Geez…You have no taste in men…" She says disappointedly.

"Well at least I have good taste in friends, right?" I say softly smiling at her.

"Yep! At least you have that, though you're going to get a boyfriend eventually…You can't keep your first kiss, forever." She says poking me.

"I know, I know." I say sighing some, a little bit annoyed. My mind drifts back to the guy my eyes had locked with, I don't know why but I felt as though I knew him for some reason but I know I've never met him.

"Hey what's the matter?" She asks me as she sees I am spacing out again.

"Hey Kana, did you happen to hear what that blonde guy's name was?" I say standing there quietly before I look at her.

"Which blonde guy?" She says confused.

"The one with green eyes." I say looking at her quietly.

"Oh, that guy? His name is Takuma Ichijo." She says closing her eyes thinking. "Yeah, that was his name. Why?"

"No reason…" I say as I turn to head back to the day dorms.

_Who was that guy? And why did I feel as if I knew him?_


	3. Chapter 3-The Meeting

The next day, Kana had decided to get up and go out early with her friends which left me to get up by myself, I didn't particularly have any nightmares that night, which made me happy. I sigh as I sit up to my alarm clock and look to it quietly.

"This is going to be a weird day…But hey, it can't be that bad." I stand up stretching before I walk over to my fresh uniform changing into it sighing lightly. After a few minutes of getting dressed I walk out of my room and head down the hall, humming lightly as my silver hair is swayed in the breeze lightly. As I walk around outside I feel as though I'm being watched which was weird considering it was still rather early. I stop to look around, my eyes scan over everything before my eyes finally lay on what was making me feel strange, it was that boy again. I blink twice before I continue moving forward feeling that this was too strange at the moment to handle right then and there. A few minutes later though Kana's voice breaks through the piled up anxiety.

"Morning Shiori!" She says softly as she smiles looks at me.

"Oh…Good morning Kana." I say smiling lightly before I look behind me to not see anyone.

"Are you alright? You seem stressed." She says tilting her head looking at me.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks Kana." I say before I smile a bit more than I take a deep breath heading to the classroom.

The classroom was buzzing around lively, everyone seeming excited about something, though I had no idea what. Kana clears it up however, when she sees my confused expression.

"There's going to be a school dance, where the night class and the day class mix together for one night. Isn't that awesome?" She says smiling at me. I nod once before heading to my seat sighing some closing my eyes not really wanting to be here at the moment. The entire class, except me was talking non-stop about the dance, even the teacher which was kind of a disgrace if you think about it. When class is over I stand up being the first one out of the classroom needing to get somewhere quiet. I roam around the campus quietly before I hear the day class girls screaming their heads off again for the night class, I look over seeing this before I smile some.

"Jeez…I'm no fun…" I say as I squat down next to a rose bush, looking at the beautiful roses.

"Wow…They're so pretty…" I say softly as I reach out touching the soft petals of the roses before I suddenly hear a boy's voice.

"You like roses?" The boys' voice says before I turn around seeing it was the boy.

"Y-Yes I do…" I say as I stand up looking at him more clearly.

"That's good, they are beautiful things." He says smiling at me before I blink confused.

"Who are you?" I say as I stand there looking at him.

"Oh, I apologize for being so rude. I am Takuma Ichijo, it's a pleasure to meet you," He says as he bows down picking my hand up before he kisses the back of it, which truthfully made me blush.

"O-Okay Takuma…" I say looking at him as he stands up straight again.

"May I know your name?" He says softly smiling at me.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Shiori Matsubo. It's my pleasure to meet you." I say smiling back kindly feeling a bit awkward but happy.

"Well Shiori, I have to go to class, but I hope we can continue this conversation at the dance." He says before he bows walking off. I blink as I stand there not sure what just happened but I shrug going to find Kana, she was in a crowd of girls giggling and laughing about the night class. I join in as Kana pulls me into the group, she has always been there for me which is why she was my best friend and I trusted her. As I stood there talking with the girls, my mind was reeling with questions about the dance and about Takuma, it just didn't seem right, it was weird. I shrug some to myself shaking off the thought before we all start talking about what we were going to wear and what not. After the long conversation, Kana and I headed back to our dorm, still talking but not so excitedly.

"So? What did you and Takuma talk about?" Kana asks me which makes me blink.

"You saw us?" I say rather shocked.

"Seriously? Of course I noticed, he was so prince charming when he kissed the back of your hand. He's also rather handsome if I don't say so myself." She says smiling, while I'm walking blushing embarrassed.

"I guess he was princely, but I don't care…He gives me a weird feeling for some reason, and until that feeling goes away or clears up, I'm not going to do anything with him." I say as we finally reach our dorm room. I pull out my key and unlock my door heading inside, "Plus, someone like him, would never go for someone like me." I say a bit depressed before heading to my bed laying down.

"Don't say that Shiori," She says before she walks over and sits on my bed, "You can be with anyone you want to if you try hard enough." She says patting my head gently before she changes into her nightgown afterwards. "Goodnight Shiori," She says before she climbs into bed laying down.

"Goodnight Kana…" I say as I lay there on my bed looking up at the ceiling before I walk over to my closet changing into my nightgown, after a few minutes I was in my bed. "I wonder what tomorrow will bring…" I say softly closing my eyes, falling asleep.


End file.
